


Done with love

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 2





	Done with love

This is set right after the episode Dedication

"The speech Frank gave was beautiful"Linda said as she was changing her clothes.

"Yeah"Danny replied,, he's had a lot of practice

"Is something bothering you, Danny"Linda asked with a worried look.

"What could possibly be worrying me"Danny said angrily

"I don't know,, Linda replies,,that's why I asked you

""Do you really want to know, Danny yells

Calm down ,,,Linda says gently,,I know that something has been bothering you,, so why don't we talk about it

Fine,,Danny grumbles,,I'm mad at dad for not taking being shot seriously.

Reminds me of someone else,,Linda laughed softly

It's not funny,,Danny says firmly

Oh yes it is, Linda replies sweetly,Your mad at Frank for doing this and for acting the exact same way that you do.

Danny pauses,,I act like that,, Danny asks

Danny,,babe,, I know that you are aware just how much you Reagan men are alike,,Linda replies with a smile

Well,, Danny huffs,,he still should have postponed the dedication until after I caught the people who took a shot at him.

"Oh Danny"" Linda murmurs softly,, Frank was never going to postpone the dedication

"Why the hell not"Danny yells

"Because it was for Joe"Linda said softly

I know that Linda,,Danny says dejectedly

Well, Danny, Linda gives Danny a soft kiss,,It's what was done with love she whispers.

I guess I didn't think about it like that Danny admitted glumly

It's ok,, Linda replies with a smile,,we all know that you love your family

So it's okay that I do crazy things sometime,,Danny smirks,,as long as it's done with love?

Yes,,laughs Linda


End file.
